1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to actuators for positioning a valve in a fluid distributing system and, more particularly, to an adapter positionable between an actuator and valve to limit heat transfer therebetween.
2. Discussion
In the heating, ventilation, and air condition ("HVAC") industry, valves are used to control air and fluid movements within systems. The valves are generally adjusted automatically by actuators having heat sensitive components such as electronics and gaskets. Accordingly, it is desirable to limit or prevent heat transfer to the actuator from a valve controlling the flow of hot fluids such as steam or hot water. The prior art has failed to adequately address this need.